Kaigen
by Alden-san
Summary: Kagome is thrust back into her own time suddenly, after a number of shocks... and finds the well sealed from her, and the shikon jewels gone.After a while, it reopens... but not like she thought it would! (Prologue up!)
1. Prologue

Kaigen  
  
Prologue  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or the characters in it. I may have some original settings, or characters, and those are mine.   
  
Note: This idea was sprung from my crazy mind, and inspired by two fics, Out of Time by Irony-chan (92540), who has the awesomest remakes of Inuyasha (England) and Fruits Basket (US), Bittersweet by Knives (92912) who has written the most awesome (but incomplete) Grownup Shippo fic, and For Such a Time as This by Wingsong (215919), who has the awesomest Groundhog Day-ish Inuyasha fic.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Kagome turned to the well... 'Mama, Jii-chan and Souta will worry if I don't return soon... I should go back for a night or two...' she thought. 'I'll go tell everyone right now, I can be home in a few hours...' A cool wind made the trees move around, and a little dust cloud formed around her. She left it coughing. She rushed from the cloud, and burst into a run towards the village.  
  
"Inuyasha! Sango! Miroku! Shippo! Kaede-baasan!" she called, running towards them waving a hand. The familiar village was quiet, as most of the men and women were traveling to a nearby festival. Sango was standing, supported by a wall, holding (small) Kirara, and Kaede was sorting herbs on a little sea  
  
"Kagome! Inuyasha's beating on meeeeeeee!" Shippo whined, jumping into her arms. She just barely caught him.  
  
"Inuyasha! Ouswa-" Catching a glance from Sango, Kagome had a feeling that something was... fishy...  
  
"I didn't touch the little brat!" Inuyasha called from the path, walking towards them. "He's been bugging me since you left!"  
  
Kagome looked at Shippo. "Is that true Shippo?" she asked softly.  
  
Shippo looked down. "Yeah... Sorry Kagome..."  
  
"It's not me you apoligise to, it's Inuyasha. He's the one you annoyed, right, Sango?" Kagome turned her head to her best friend.  
  
"As far as I cold tell, it was that wa- HENTAI!" Suddenly, there was a monk on the ground. "Ahhhh, gomen, Houshi-sama..." Sango bit her fingernails. She looked at Kagome. "I didn't mean to hit him THAT hard..."  
  
"Feh. So, Kagome, any shards nearby?" Inuyasha called out to her, runnig quicker.  
  
"Actually, I think I'm going home for a bit!" she called back.  
  
Silence.  
  
"What!?" she asked, turning her head, looking at the staring faces. She looked annoyed. "Can't I go home sometimes?"  
  
"Kagome! You went home last WEEK!" Shippo whined from her arms. He, apparently, didn't like it when she left.m He hugged her arm fiercely.  
  
Sango looked at her, raising her eyebrows knowingly. "You did, you know..."  
  
"However, Kagome-sama may want some time to rest up..." Miroku said, getting up. "Fighting youkai is hard work, and Kagome-sama is probably near exhaustion... Her powers have been used heavily these past few days..."  
  
Inuyasha raised his ears in an annoyed fashion, then turned and bounded off. Kagome, before watching him run off, noticed he seemed a bit... hurt? Did he think...? No, he was just annoyed at her leaving so soon. She went into the hut to pack up some stuff.  
  
~~ An hour later ~  
  
Kagome, having made her short goodbyes, stepped lightly along the path, breathing deep and filling her senses wiyth the smells of nature. She loved the evening air, and the sun was just setting. She heard a small sound of leave whirring around, and felt a presence beside her. She looked up...  
  
"Kouga-kun!" she yelled, and hugged him around the neck. Kouga and Kagome had recently gone from (him possesive, her faking) to real friends. She had confronted him about his possesiveness, and his lack of noticing her personality, and he had explained that he was a wolf youkai. They weren't very expressive of their feelings, really.  
  
"Kagome!" he hugged her back lightly. "Ready to be my woman yet?" he smiled, and let go of her. They started walking towards the well.  
  
Kagome looked at him while rolling her eyes. These strange ways of speaking would always remind her of his youkai-ness. That, and his tail...  
  
"Kouga-kun..." Kagome's voice took a scolding tone. "I'm not your 'woman', as wolf youkai term it, and won't be, at least not in the near future. I-" Shre was interrupted by him sputtering "It's that stupid dog, isn't it!"   
  
She sighed. "Kouga-kun... Let's just enjoy the sunset..." she said. It was true, the sun was setting... they had reached the well. They sat on the edge, looking up at the sky, as the warm orange and gold was invaded by the violet of the night sky.   
  
She turned to him. "Kouga-kun, I really should-"  
  
"Kagome!!!" Inuyasha had appeared on the path, callin out, "Watch out! A youkai-"   
  
A crash interrupted him, as the youkai burst into view behind Inuyasha. "Idiot, you led it to us!" Kouga yelled, grabbing Kagome and lifting her into his arms. Kagome saw the youkai and gasped.  
  
It was like a human... except or the mottled, green-gray skin, and the sagging face. The light blue hair was hanging limply of the thing's skull, and its face was bearing many scars. It was carrying a sword... Tetsusaiga!? No, but remarkably like it!  
  
Suddenly, the youkai got a burst of speed, and thrust the sword... through Inuyasha...  
  
Kagome screamed, tears falling from her eyes closed shut. Kouga's face was covered in signs of shock, and he started shaking. Inuyasha was gasping for breath, his claws coming up to his chest, grasping the blade...  
  
The beastly youkai swung the sword, and Inuyasha flew off, unobstructed, right towards the two shocked figures standing by the magic well, and all three were knocked into the well...  
  
The last thing Kagome saw was a burst of bright, pink light...  
  
~~~~  
  
I know it's short, but I wanted to break off there, and didn't have much to extend on what I have... A small idea and a half-hour of Liz Phair singing "Why can't I?" produced this...  
  
You like? I'm gonna continue soon... if people review and like it...  
  
Update: I won't be able to update until I've seen ep. 75, So I can't even start writing for a while...  
  
Update: I've tweaked the plot a bit, but you won't be able to twell. The main thing isw, I don't need to see Ep. 75! 


	2. Chp 1: Little Things

Kaigen  
  
Chapter One: Little Things  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or the characters in it. I may have some original settings, or characters, and those are mine.   
  
~~~  
  
Kagome stirred, her eyes fluttering.  
  
"Kagome! You're awake!" a delighted voice cried.  
  
"Mama?" Kagome opened her eyes completely, and looked into her mother's kind, gentle, worried face. "What happened..."  
  
"Souta heard a bump in the well, and when we got in there, you were lying on the ground, all beat up. Are you okay?" Mama's arms wrapped around the shaken girl, comforting her as she broke into weeping. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Inu-yash-a... He's gone, Mama... I think he's gone..." The girl collapsed on her mother's shoulder, sobbing hysterically. "Something happened... and they should be here, and they're not... and it's all confusing... Is he here? Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" the girl called, her eyes closed.  
  
"He's... not here..."  
  
"Where is she, jii-chan? Let me through-"  
  
"No, Souta, you can't-"  
  
"Nee-chan!" Souta broke into the room, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Souta, she needs to be alone..."  
  
"What's wrong, 'nee-chan? What happened?"  
  
"Souta, get out..."  
  
"Nee-chan! You're crying..." Souta's eyes blurred, and he ran up. holding Kagome's, he looked up at her. "What's wrong?"  
  
Kagome broke a weak smile between her sobs, "Nothing's wrong, Souta... I'm fine..."  
  
"No you're not! I know... you look like someone died..."  
  
"SOUTA! To your room. NOW!" Mama yelled, possibly for the first time in years, as Jii-chan led him off. "Kagome, hush, baby... It's all right, don't you worry now, I'm sure he's fine..."  
  
"But Mama...He looked so shocked..."  
  
"You need some rest..."  
  
"Alright, Mama..." The girl laid down, crshing her cheek into her pillow, wrapping her arms around another for comfort. Mama Higurashi looked on sadly, hoping that whatever had brought her daughter back in such a state was not as bad as it seemed.  
  
~~~  
  
The next morning, Kagome was awake and optimistic.  
  
'He's gotta be alive. If he isn't, I'll be sad and mourn for him then, but right now all I can do is hope for the best, and make sure I stay healthy so I don't die... I guess I can try to look up what that thing was..."   
  
Kagome turned to her self, a metaphorical treasure trove of information about the Sengoku Jidai . She had told her friends that Jii-chan wanted her to read up on the Shrine. That was all and well, unless they noticed that about 80% of the Sengoku Jidai books she bought were youkai-based, and that she had ordered a bunch of REALLY old maps and stuff from overseas. Then they might be suspicious... Or as suspicious as a group of Japanese high school girls be, when they dont seem to think one of their friends in faking when she recently has seemed to come down with 90% of all diseases in the world, including near fatal ones, and survived each one. Even when that friend pops upm in school every so often, healthy as an ox.  
  
Pulling out her most obscure volumes (One mentioned a passing reference to Kagura, it seemed... 'Wind Witches' was one of the entries, a tribe of women who could fly, run as fast as the wind, and smash whole villages with the wave of a small fan...) Kagome searched for anything that might even have a reference to the monster...  
  
She didn't find it, but in a legends book it mentioned Hohitosashi, the flame dancer, a warrior who weilded a sword 'tall as a young man, fur encircling the bottom of the blade, and no sheth in the land could hold it.' 'When Hohitosashi died, itwas disputed as to where it would lay. It eventually found it's way to a village, where a miko called Midoriko stored it in a sealed box'...  
  
"Wait a second... Midoriko was the creator of the Shikon no Tama..." Kagome whispered in silent delight. The sword had a connection to Midoriko, so maybe someone in the Sengoku Jidai could tell her... Maybe Kaede-baachan...  
  
Kagome then remembered thst sometimes it had notes about things in the back, so she turned to the notes pages.  
  
Pg. 457 Notes  
  
*Hohitosashi's sword was guarded by a fierce youkai, threatening anyone who dared come near it. Some say them youkai was slain, or left the guardianship for some other task. Said to be an enormous Cat youkai by the name of Kolala  
  
"Ko-la-la... Ki-ra-ra! It's been jumbled over the years... Or maybe they just sound alike...." Kagome sat down on her bed. "I think I'll be able to go down the well tomorrow..."  
  
"Nee-san!" Souta voiced from the other side of the door. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, Souta..." What Kagome didn't give voice to were her worries that she wouldn't be in a few days.  
  
"Okay... I'll go now... Is Inu- Nevermind" Souta closed the door and walked out of the room, heading to his own. 'Nee-chan...' he thought, 'I hope you ARE okay...'  
  
Kagome almost burst into a new fit of tears, then remembered to herself. 'Inuyasha is strong, he's survived worse... He'll be there when I gaet back... I know he will... and so will Kouga-kun...'  
  
Kagome smiled weakly to herself, then looked out the window. Calls were coming from her friends out on the streets.  
  
"Kagome! Are you okay? Is your bronchitus really bad?" they called from outside.  
  
"Actually..." she smiled, "I'm feeling alright now!"  
  
"Wanna go out for a 'burg?"  
  
"Sure!" Kagome called out, then raced down the stairs. "Mama, can I go out with my friends?"  
  
"No."  
  
Kagome stopped midstep, turning her head slowly towards her mother.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Mama looked up from her book, pulled off her reading glasses, and looked at Kagome worriedly. "I may have my mother's eye problems, but I can still see what's happening. You wake up after we find you unconcious in the well, burst into tears, leave me with a small hint and otherwise tell us nothing, and then go out with your friends? Kagome... I really think you should stay..." Mama Higurashi's semi-stern tone whad faded into a worried plea. "Kagome, I don't think you should..."  
  
"Mama! I'll be fine... I need to get some fresh air, clear out my head, and... I'll tell you when I get back, okay?" Kagome pleaded in turn.  
  
Her mother looked down. "Alright, Kagome, go... I think you have a better knowledge of what you need right now..." she said, without a hint of sarcasm. "I'll have some oden ready for whenyou come back, okay?"  
  
"Okay, Mama, I'll save room!"  
  
Exit Kagome.  
  
5 minutes elapse  
  
Enter ~Unknown~  
  
"You know, Mi-chan, you really should read closer to the light...." the man said, dropping his plaid, blue and green fedora on the ground and sitting opposite her. His long coat tickled his ankles, and he pulled up a foot to scratch it.  
  
"Kurama-kun, I have no time for this..."  
  
"Mi-chan... Let's take a walk..." He suggested, looking at her closely. "You know you only read those magazines to keep up your image... I know you like trashy romance novels as much as I do..."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "And that's a lot... Okay, but I have to be back soon... Kagome wants her oden..."  
  
She stood, placing her reading glasses in the desk, and grabbed a coat. "It's a bit chilly..."  
  
Kurama stood, walking up to her and standing beside it. "You're a big girl, you can handle it..." he smiled.  
  
Exit Mrs. Higurashi and Kurama  
  
~~~  
  
"Soooo, Kagome,how are your hospital friends?"  
  
Kagome gulped, and managed totalk in a normal voice. "Well, my friends and the rest still come in a lot, checkups... But one of them is in really bad... me..." her voice cracked. "He might by dying...."  
  
"Ohhhhhhhhhhh, Kagome..." her friends came closer to offer comfort.  
  
"He'll be okay..."  
  
"Don't worry..."  
  
"He'll make it..."  
  
Then the waitress came to take the order, a girl their age... She was smiling and chewing some gum. She had a cheerful face, long brown hair and chocolate eyes. "May I take your order?" she asked dully.  
  
"We'll take three 'burgs...Himeko? You work here? This is your special, permitted afterschool job?" Kagome was immediately interested.  
  
"Yeah, I spend a lot of time down here... Three 'burgs? Comin' right up..." she smiled and headed off to the counter .  
  
"Kagome, you're not getting one?" her friends asked.  
  
"No, my mom's making oden..." she smiled. "Best food in the world, oden.."  
  
"Hmmm... I like okonomiyaki better..." one said dreamily. "So yummy..."  
  
"Oh, look at the time! I've gotta go! Bye, guys!" Kagome said, rushing out the door.  
  
"Here's your- where'd Kagome go?" Himeko asked, appearing with their order.  
  
"Family thing. 'S alright, we'll eat the hamburgers...."  
  
------  
  
Yu like? It took me forever, but viruses kiled my fanfics... Here ya go! It'll be awhile between chapters...  
  
EDIT: I'm gonna make a decision... and I need help... Okay...  
  
I could probably get more done if I just wrote randomly and stuck everything I'd done at the end of the month, but you guys would have to wait a month before reading anything... -- But, what I WOULD have would keep you reading longer, so, should I:  
  
1) Keep pdating sporadically, whenever I finish things, or  
  
2) Write for a month, post things at the end.  
  
PLEASE help me with this - If you've already reviewed, I think you can do an anonymouys. I'm putting this note on all of my fics... 


End file.
